


Blueming

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, IU (Musician)
Genre: Angst con final feliz, Baz relojero, Claustrofobia, Cyberpunk, Fluff, Homofobia Implícita/Referenciada, IU MV AU, KPop AU, M/M, Significado de las flores, Simon enfermo, Simon muñeco, Soledad, Universo alternativo - sin magia, blueming, cabra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Volví a mirar al chico de los ojos grises, que estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Sus ojos eran tan tristes que se me hizo insoportable, y su cara se me antojaba nostálgica. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándole, pero en un momento dado las luces se apagaron y me fui a dormir. Para cuando volvió a haber luz, la rendija ya no estaba.Simon es un muñeco, atrapado en una casa de papel.Baz es un relojero, atrapado en sus recuerdos.Los dos sueñan con volver a verse.AU inspirado en los videoclips y canciones de IU.Lista de reproducción completa en YouTube.Lista de reproducción completa en Spotify.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 4





	1. Por encima del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blueming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843450) by [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens). 



> ¡AQUÍ SORA!  
> Traigo el fanfic que escribí para el Carry On Big Bang 2020, que acabé de publicarlo hace ya tiempo pero tenía ganas de traducirlo, la verdad. (Ojalá haber podido escribirlo directamente en español, creo que me hubiese quedado espectacular.) Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Canción del título: [Above the Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3Fwdnij49o) de IU.

**SIMON**

Paredes blancas y arrugadas. Muebles blancos y arrugados. Palabras escritas en tinta negra, dispersas aquí y allá. Algo de color en mí y en mi ropa.

Y papel por todas partes.

Me levanto, todavía sintiendo los restos del sueño que he tenido esta noche. Estaba hecho de carne y hueso en vez de madera. Estaba con alguien más. Era feliz.

Una luz muy suave se filtra a través de las paredes blancas, formando sombras difusas. Empieza un día más. Hoy llevo un traje de marinerito, dorado y azul. Al menos no es blanco, como el último. Intento abrir la puerta, dibujada en negro. No es tan real como me gustaría y sigue cerrada bajo llave. Ni siquiera puedo ver las bisagras.

Después intento abrir la ventana, como cada mañana. El resultado es el mismo. Desesperantemente falso.

Me dirijo a la escalera que lleva al ático. Es tan fina e inestable como todo lo demás. La escalo despacio, con cuidado. La última vez que me caí, tuve que pasar tres días con un trozo de papel arrugado en lugar de escalera. Tres días enteros sin subir al ático. Los días en esta casa de papel son todos agónicamente parecidos, pero esos tres fueron los peores con diferencia. Por qué, cómo y quién arregló la escalera es algo que dejé de preguntarme hace ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego, lo encuentro todo exactamente igual que estaba ayer. Una habitación vacía, excepto por la flor seca en el suelo, grande, delicada y llena de color. Reviso las juntas del techo primero. Nada. Ni siquiera una pequeña rendija. Luego la flor. Pétalos de un lila suave y estambre amarillo. Esta es nueva. Una voz que proviene de mi pasado resuena en mi cabeza. _Las flores tienen significados, Simon._ Hay algo importante en esa frase. Algo sobre las historias que cuentan las flores. Pero no puedo recordarlo. No lo pude recordar ayer y seguramente mañana no podré tampoco. Aquí, ahora, todas significan esperanza.

La rodeo caminando. Es demasiado grande para llevarla escaleras abajo y la última vez que lo intenté, la flor se rompió. No sé si lo o el que las cambia se dio cuenta porque al día siguiente había una diferente, como era habitual. Me siento en el suelo, tan blanco y arrugado como todo lo demás, y observo la flor. Cada detalle, cada parte de ella. Cada línea y cada mancha.

Los días aquí son siempre iguales, con una única excepción a la que mi mente siempre acaba volviendo. El único día en que algo cambió. Y cambió de verdad.

Cuando llegué al ático ese día, había una rendija abierta. Eso nunca había pasado antes. Me di cuenta de que el techo era una pieza diferente, y quien quiera que cambiase las flores debía haberlo movido. Miré a través de ella, a lo que había más allá y… Era otra habitación. Supongo que me esperaba el Sol por una vez. Para variar.

Al menos esa habitación no era como la mía. Era colorida, hecha de piedra, de todos los matices posibles de gris. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con relojes, incluso algún cuco, y varios cuadros que representaban paisajes. Vi la cara de un hombre, de ojos grises y cejas oscuras, fruncidas en una expresión concentrada. Estaba mirando algo que no llegué a ver. Le miré durante mucho tiempo, intentando averiguar en qué estaba trabajando, pero era un mal ángulo. Acabé mirando a mi alrededor. Había un tren desplazándose por un rail circular en el suelo, una vuelta y otra y otra. Una cabra se movía por la habitación despacio. Parecía vieja y tranquila. Había libros y papeles, almacenados ordenadamente en las estanterías y apilados en la mesa.

Volví a mirar al chico de los ojos grises, que estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Sus ojos eran tan tristes que se me hizo insoportable, y su cara se me antojaba nostálgica. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándole, pero en un momento dado las luces se apagaron y me fui a dormir. Para cuando volvió a haber luz, la rendija ya no estaba.

No se ha vuelto a abrir. He permanecido entre estas cuatro paredes, leyendo y releyendo la tinta negra en la pared desde entonces. “Cuando por fin nos veamos/La Luna está abarrotándose con nuestros deseos…” no tiene sentido, no hay conexión entre un verso y otro. No hay intención. Pero es lo único que hay aparte del papel blanco, las arrugas en las paredes y la flor. Es algo con lo que entretenerme. Algo en lo que me puedo permitir pensar sin caer en un ciclo de tristeza y desesperación. Eso, y unos ojos grises, tristes pero centrados en su tarea.

Cuando la luz por fin desaparece, de golpe como cada día, me quedo dormido de inmediato.

Sueño con una pared de piedra, paredes cubiertas con relojes. Con una persona junto a mí, alguien a quien conozco. Pero el sueño no me deja verle la cara. Sueño con lluvia, bailando con esa persona. Con recoger flores y secarlas dentro de las páginas de un libro viejo. Y sueño con un reloj, con risas y sonrisas.

Lo recuerdo todo cuando me despierto, repaso el sueño, escena por escena, mientras reviso la puerta y las ventanas y subo al ático. La misma luz naranja, las mismas paredes blancas, la misma tinta negra. Una flor diferente, o puede que no. Un traje diferente, o puede que no. Intento no pensar a lo largo del día, para evitar que me aplaste la desesperación. Me recreo en mis sueños, me pregunto quién es esa persona. No me atrevo a soñar con la posibilidad de volver a encontrarnos. Fuera de aquí, seguramente se escucha el tic tac de los relojes y el ruido del tren eléctrico, pero yo no oigo nada. Solo sueño y luego recuerdo lo que soñé como si significara algo. Como si fuese una pista que descifrar.


	2. Tú y yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título: [You and I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_iQRO5BdCM)

**BAZ**

Me despierto y miro a mi alrededor. Después de tantos años de vivir rodeado de relojes, me he acostumbrado a su sonido hasta el punto de no escucharlo si no presto atención. Están en todas partes.

Me visto y voy al piso de abajo. Pongo una correa alrededor de la cabra antes de ir al mercado por la puerta de atrás. Verduras, leche, huevos, algo de queso fresco. Recojo algunas flores ya volviendo.

Dejo a la cabra en la casa con suficiente comida y voy a la parte delantera, donde está la tienda. Limpio un poco el polvo antes de cambiar el signo de la puerta a “abierto”. Es llamativo, con todos los colores del arcoíris. Nada que ver con los tonos madera del resto de la tienda. No puedo decir que me guste, pero tampoco tengo la fuerza necesaria para quitarlo. Cambio las flores marchitas de la mesa por un ramo fresco, me siento detrás del mostrador y me pongo a trabajar en el reloj que estoy reparando, uno de pulsera con la correa corta. Una niña me lo dio ayer por segunda vez. Podría hacer que funcionase de nuevo, pero seguramente se pararía tras un tiempo, como la primera vez que me lo dio. Así que sigo buscando el problema. Examino el mecanismo, lo desmonto, lo limpio y lo vuelvo a montar, y sigo sin estar seguro de qué es lo que falla.

Alguien entra en la tienda. Una pareja joven, dos mujeres. Se cogen de la mano en cuanto entran en la tienda. No sonrío. Simon lo haría.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Hola, nos acabamos de mudar a vivir juntas y estábamos buscando algo para decorar la cocina.

Les enseño los modelos que tengo expuestos y saco algunos más. A una de ellas le gustan casi todos, pero la otra los va descartando con un gesto. Al final, se ponen de acuerdo en uno de madera de olivo con números romanos, y una figurita que representa un caballo. Se sueltan en cuanto salen de la tienda.

Paso el resto de la mañana entre reparaciones y proyectos nuevos, evitando los libros de contabilidad porque nunca me gusta lo que veo. Al final consigo encontrar el problema con el reloj de la niña. Una de las piezas se ha erosionado un poco, lo suficiente para que de cuando en cuando se desencaje y el reloj se pare. La cambio. Si la niña no aparece en dos días, le llevaré yo mismo el reloj.

Cocino la comida con las verduras frescas y espero un par de horas más antes de cerrar la tienda, leyendo un libro. Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar, suena el timbre. Ha venido la niña.

—¿Qué lees? Parece difícil.

Cierro el libro y se lo enseño.

—¿Tiene dibujos?

Lo abro. Las páginas están llenas de esquemas y bocetos de máquinas.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es un poco complicado. Ven aquí, he arreglado tu reloj.

Se lo doy.

—No debería romperse más. He arreglado la pieza que estaba rota. Siento no haberme dado cuenta la primera vez.

En cuanto paga y se marcha, cierro la tienda y me llevo el libro al ático.

Las ventanas están cegadas, pero un rayo de luz entra por una rendija. Hay una pared cubierta de relojes y otra cubierta de libros. Un tren de juguete espera, estático, en los raíles circulares.

Dejo entrar a la cabra y enciendo la luz, una única bombilla al lado de la mesa, que proyecta una luz cálida y naranja. Conecto el tren de juguete y vuelvo al proyecto que tengo enfrente. Escucho mis propios suspiros de frustración cada vez que algo no sale como quiero, y miro constantemente la casa de papel que hay en la esquina de la mesa. Noto el progreso, la máquina va poco a poco tomando forma, cada vez más parecida a la de mi libro. Pero es un progreso lento y ni siquiera sé si funcionará. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan inseguro respecto a mi destreza. Se supone que, en mi mundo, los mecanismos son lo único realmente fiable.

Me estoy durmiendo. El rayo que entra por la ventana ya no es del sol, sino de la luna. Me levanto, apago la luz y guío a la cabra fuera de la habitación. Luego abro uno de los libros y saco una flor seca de entre las páginas. Me acerco a la casa de papel, abro el tejado y cambio la que había por la nueva.

“Mira, he hecho un muñeco de madera de mí mismo, para que no estés triste cuando yo ya no esté.”

Yo puse los ojos en blanco cuando lo dijo, inconsciente por aquel entones. La idea de que Simon no estuviese parecía imposible. Si hubiera sabido…

Toco con los dedos la apertura cuadrada que lleva al primer piso, pero no la levanto. Aún no me atrevo a abrir la habitación principal de la casa de muñecas, ver el muñeco en su cama, quieto, sin moverse. Los rizos de bronce, las mejillas pintadas de lunares negros, los ojos azules como el cielo. Dolorosamente preciso.

Suspiro y pongo el tejado de nuevo en su sitio con cuidado antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y bajo las escaleras, ignorando la habitación de invitados del segundo piso, que permanece cerrada. En días como este, cuando los recuerdos me persiguen, esa puerta no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Me sé lo que hay detrás de memoria. La silla, el armario, la cama. Simon tumbado en ella, apenas respirando, su latido lento y débil, adelgazando día tras día.

Doy de comer a la cabra, considerando la posibilidad de echarla o devolvérsela a Ebb. No tengo ninguna obligación de quedarme lo que seguramente sea el peor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia de la humanidad. Es de Simon y yo me opuse a que entrase desde el primer día.

Pero si vuelve… No. Cuando vuelva, querrá que la cabra esté ahí. Así que la tengo limpia y bien alimentada, porque eso es lo que hacen los enamorados que sufren incapacidad crónica para rendirse.

La peor parte siempre es la cena. Sentarme en frente del sitio que solía ocupar Simon y comer en silencio. Los recuerdos parecen inevitables, y las lágrimas también. Acabo lo más pronto que puedo y me voy a la cama, esperando que mañana sea más fácil. Seguramente no lo sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí Sora!
> 
> La canción del título, You and I, es la que me dio la idea para este fanfic. (Y es, junto con The story only I didn't know, la primera que escuché de ella). Este capítulo mete a Baz y es más melancólico, supongo. Este fic es muy melancólico, se mire por donde se mire, pero es que así son las canciones de IU, así que algo estaré haciendo bien ¿no? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí.
> 
> Y otra cosa: Esto no lo puse en el original en un principio (sí, traduzco las notas de autor) (pero solo cuando son pertinentes), pero aquí va una advertencia: No tengo cabra, nunca he tenido cabra y tampoco tengo el más remoto conocimiento de cómo se cuidan. Así que este fic no se puede tomar como referencia. No sé si se pueden poner correas a las cabras y sacarlas a pasear, y dudo mucho que sea adecuado tenerlas encerradas en un piso, o utilizarlas de animales de carga. Este fic está hecho con propósitos artísticos pero para nada informativos.


	3. Un buen día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sueña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título: [Good Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeqdYqsrsA0&ab_channel=1theK%28%EC%9B%90%EB%8D%94%EC%BC%80%EC%9D%B4%29) de IU.
> 
> No sé si habéis mirado los tags, pero si lo habéis hecho, ¿recordáis que tiene homofobia implícita/referenciada? Pues es en este capítulo. Es un trozo muy pequeño, así que supongo que no pasa nada, pero lo aviso por si acaso. ¡Disfrutad!

**Simon**

Me despierto al borde del llanto, con una sensación de opresión en el pecho. El sueño de hoy no ha sido como los anteriores. Era nítido y claro, más parecido a un recuerdo. Como si algo hubiese cambiado. Pero cuando me levanto, todo a mi alrededor está como siempre. Las mismas paredes blancas y arrugadas. La misma tinta negra y críptica. Conozco este sentimiento. Desesperación.

Creo que en mi sueño era feliz. Había una cafetería llena de guirnaldas luminosas, flores secas y colores pastel. Yo estaba sentado en una mesa cuando entró un chico. El mismo al que vi aquella vez que se abrió el techo: Ojos grises, sonrisa triste. Se sentó en la mesa junto a la mía y me entraron los nervios, no paraba de echarle miradas hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Necesitaba hablar con él. Y lo hice.

Entonces cambió la escena, pero no el escenario, y estaba con el chico de ojos grises, y hablábamos en la cafetería, teníamos mil citas, dábamos paseos, nos regalábamos flores, nos besábamos y sonreíamos… Y ya no estaba triste, más bien todo lo contrario.

Y de repente estábamos en la relojería, y él me miraba enfadado y yo estaba sorprendido y en parte confuso.

—¿Has hablado con los vecinos? ¿Qué te han dicho?

—Nada interesante. Sobre todo, cosas que oigo en la cafetería. Nada nuevo.

—Por favor, dímelo.

—¡Más cosas buenas que malas! Que puedes arreglar cualquier cosa, que parece magia.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Y que me aleje de ti salvo para asuntos profesionales.

—¿Ves? No me dejan en paz. Por eso no quería…

—Baz, sé a lo que se refieren y es un poco tarde. Ya estamos juntos y no pienso marcharme.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—No quería empeorar tu situación.

—Me preocupa más que te molesten a ti.

—Por eso no te preocupes. No quería hablar de eso. ¿Es verdad que puedes hacer magia?

Baz se relajó un poco. Puso una expresión neutral, más escéptica que enfadada.

—Sabes que no. Es una cuestión de esfuerzo y habilidad. Ciencia. Mecánica. Está todo en los libros.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podrás arreglarme?

Baz no respondió.

—Da igual. Perdón por preguntar. Perdón por hacerte esto.

Más recuerdos. Estaba con Baz, sentado frente a la puerta de la tienda. Oscurecía. Estábamos tallando madera, la pieza de Baz mucho más compleja y delicada. Él paraba de cuando en cuando, corrigiéndome o aconsejándome. Y yo me distraía constantemente, con el mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara o la curva de sus labios. Paraba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pasaban un par de personas y yo volvía a centrarme en la pieza. Les saludaba, pero no me contestaban. Yo me encogía de hombros y volvía a la madera.

Recordando el sueño, me entran ganas de llorar. Pero las muñecas no lloran.

—Su nombre era Baz.

Intento abrir las ventanas y la puerta, y luego subo las escaleras hasta la flor y me siento junto a ella, aún con la mente puesta en el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajá, me olvidé de colgar el fic el pasado jueves. Teníamos que presentar una sentencia sobre la discriminación laboral en Estados Unidos del colectivo LGBTQ, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, era viernes por la noche. Y el sábado estuve todo el día fuera. En fin, la vida real, que es intensa. Aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste.
> 
> (He escrito el chapter summary en inglés primero, y luego me he dado cuenta. El bilingüismo es terrible.)


	4. A lo largo de la noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz enciende la máquina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título: [Through the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzYnNdJhZQw&ab_channel=1theK%28%EC%9B%90%EB%8D%94%EC%BC%80%EC%9D%B4%29) de IU.
> 
> [Letra en español](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE4CARaDU6c)

**BAZ**

Mis manos tiemblan cuando encajo la última pieza y cierro la tapa. Lo he hecho. He creado la máquina que arreglará a Simon. Que me devolverá su alma de dondequiera que esté y hará que vuelva a estar vivo.

La enciendo, pruebo los botones y las palancas. Todo parece en orden, pero no lo sabré de verdad hasta que lo intente.

Consulto uno de los relojes: Las dos de la mañana. Simon me diría que duerma un par de horas, pero está todo listo y ya he sido paciente durante dos años. Dormir puede esperar.

Quito las tablas de las ventanas, dejando que entre la luz. Se aproxima un nubarrón, pero está lejos y la noche es fría pero despejada. La luz natural ilumina la casa de papel, que se me antoja fantasmal. Levanto el tejado, recojo la flor que dejé la última vez y la tiro. La tinta negra de las paredes está empezando a desaparecer, barata y borrosa como es. Simon hizo esa casa con un papel que yo iba a tirar. Tiene la letra de la canción que sonaba cuando nos conocimos en la cafetería. Pero ni siquiera recuerdo la melodía.

Bajo las escaleras y me paro frente a la puerta cerrada. Respiro hondo y la abro. Dentro duerme Simon, más delgado que nunca. Lo levanto con la ayuda de la cabra, lo llevo escaleras arriba y lo siento en el poco espacio que hay dentro de la máquina. Aprieto los botones, rezando para que funcione por primera vez en mi vida. Probablemente no sirva de nada porque no hay forma de que a Dios esto le parezca bien. Regulo las palancas para que tenga la suficiente potencia para funcionar, pero no tanta que le haga daño. Y cierro la puerta. El proceso debería tardar un día entero si lo he calculado bien.

Estoy cansado pero no puedo dormir, doy vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Me levanto al amanecer, cuelgo un cartel indicando que no abriré en la puerta de la tienda y me llevo el reloj que estoy haciendo escaleras arriba. Reviso la máquina. Nada parece haber cambiado, pero el mecanismo sigue en movimiento, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Me siento en la mesa y tallo los adornos del reloj en madera, algo sencillo que me tendrá distraído. Intento no mirar a Simon encerrado en esa cabina, y las horas van pasando mientras me resisto a quedarme dormido.

**SIMON**

Me despierto encerrado en una caja de madera. Otra vez no. Por favor. Otra vez no. Cambiar una prisión de papel por una de madera no es una opción.

Me preparo para intentar tirar la pared abajo, pero veo un picaporte. Uno de verdad. Lo giro y la puerta se abre.

Doy un paso fuera y miro a mi alrededor. El ático, los relojes, el tren, la casa de papel blanco. Es la habitación que vi aquella vez. La habitación de mis sueños. Pero algo ha cambiado. La casa de papel está en una esquina, pequeña y frágil y tan arrugada como siempre, y junto a ella, sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, el chico de ojos grises.

Baz.

Está dormido.

Me acerco a él y levanto una mano; una mano de carne y hueso. Nada de madera y cuerda. La apoyo en el hombro de Baz y él abre sus ojos grises y me mira.

—Baz.

—¿Simon?

Baz se pone de pie, mandando la silla al suelo.

—Ha funcionado. Eres tú.

Me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo, tomando conciencia de la realidad poco a poco.

—Baz, lo has conseguido. Me has arreglado.

Sonrío. Me siento orgulloso, feliz, humano mientras Baz me besa toda la cara.

—Deberíamos ir a dar un paseo —digo. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver el cielo—. Hace una noche preciosa.

Baz asiente.

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas?

—Te tengo a ti de apoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos estamos acercando al final, solamente queda un capítulo.  
> Through the Night es la única canción que elegí por la letra y no por el video. El link del inicio tiene subtítulos en inglés, y también he dejado un video con la letra en español.  
> Creo que no queda nada por decir. Espero que hasta ahora os haya gustado.
> 
> Siempre que escribo estas notas, sobre todo si lo hago en español, me entran ganas de ponerme a hablar y desahogarme sobre mi vida real. Pero esta vez no lo haré.  
> ...  
> ..  
> .
> 
> Se me han acabado las excusas para no buscar trabajo. ¿Alguien sabe cómo hacer para que te paguen por escribir cursiladas y tejer bufandas feas?  
> Vale, perdón, ya me voy.  
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	5. Viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título: [Viernes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiVmQZwJhsA&ab_channel=1theK%28%EC%9B%90%EB%8D%94%EC%BC%80%EC%9D%B4%29)

La noche es fría, y los chicos van andando despacio por la calle del mercado. Solo se escuchan sus voces y sus pasos, suaves y alegres. Se susurran al oído palabras de nostalgia y reencuentro. Se cuentan cómo ha sido la vida sin el otro. Simon tiembla de frío y Baz le abraza, preocupado. Simon bromea y se ríen juntos. Empieza a nevar y corren a refugiarse bajo una cornisa. Se besan, y después se vuelven a besar. Baz abraza a Simon más fuerte, intentando parar los temblores.

—Tengo miedo —dice Baz.

—No deberías. Has logrado lo imposible.

—Es demasiado pronto. A lo mejor deberíamos esperar a ver si tú… Si vas a quedarte esta vez.

Simon mira al suelo. Y vuelve a alzar la mirada.

—No voy a volver a irme. Lo sé. No lo haré; ahora es imposible. Nada que tú hayas arreglado se ha vuelto a romper.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Simon le abraza.

—Yo también. —Vuelve a besar a Baz para asegurar sus palabras, y caminan despacio de vuelta a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí Sora!
> 
> Últimamente estoy intentando escribir un ratito todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. Duermo muchísimo (nunca bajo de las ocho horas), y quiero cambiar eso, así que me obligo a mantenerme despierta al menos hasta las diez. Eso está derivando en que vuelvo a no ir a la zaga con las publicaciones y los fanfics, así que estoy muy contenta.
> 
> ¡Y casi se me olvida colgar el arte! Originalmente escribí esto para un Big Bang de Carry On, así que ya tocaba. El arte es de [BECKETTILLUSTRATIONS](https://beckettillustrations.tumblr.com/post/627007187228737536/my-second-piece-for-the-carry-on-big-bang)  
>    
> Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que, tras escribir todo el fanfic en primera persona, este fanfic está en tercera persona. No es casualidad. El video de la canción que ha inspirado este fanfic (tenéis el link en la sinopsis) está en tercera persona, y yo quería reflejar eso, porque me encanta la estética.
> 
> Por cierto, con este fanfic, mi objetivo ha sido reflejar una estética, un sentimiento, más que contar una historia. No sé si lo habré conseguido, si os he hecho sentir algo, pero he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo (y traduciendo). ¡Gracias por llegar al final!


End file.
